


Wind Box

by Deus_Queen



Category: Medaka Box, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, The Transformers: Windblade (IDW)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Resumen: Windblade lleva consigo a Kumagawa Misogi al planeta Cybertron , Chromia esta muy disgustada y Starscream esta planeando su siguiente movimiento.





	Wind Box

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Wind box
> 
> Resumen: Windblade lleva consigo a Kumagawa Misogi al planeta Cybertron , Chromia esta muy disgustada y Starscream esta planeando su siguiente movimiento.
> 
> Genero: Humor ,Amistad ,Supernatural ,ligero AU
> 
> Personajes: Starscream,Windblade, Kumagawa Misogi , Chromia
> 
> Universos: IDW comic después del final de Windblade #2 , Después del final del manga de Medaka Box
> 
> Advertencia: Posible OOC ,Xenofobia y posible errores ortográficos.
> 
> Nota de la autora: Cuando leia este comic me imaginé un momento a un humano en Cybertron y finalmente luego se me ocurrió la idea de un humano con poderes

 

 

 

Cybertron era un lugar frío y no muy acogedor,la guerra devastó la mayoría de la belleza de este planeta. Algunos de sus habitantes quizás consideraban este mundo aún hermoso ,nadie los culpaba,después de todo este era su hogar. Afortunadamente los Cybertonianos tenía ayuda del titán Metroplex ,Aunque aun tenía sus breves fallas y estaba débil el titán acogeria a cualquiera que necesitará ayuda. Era una fortuna en estos tiempos pero Starscreem se estaba empezando a impacientar con la ciudad ,No sólo por las fallas y los lugares que se estaban desmoronando sino por la intromisión de aquella femme de Caminus,Windblade, Ella era persona educada y por eso trataba de mostrar respeto al gobernante de Cybertron pero Starscream sabía perfectamente que todos querían arrancar su chispa y aquella femme no era la excepción, lo intento una vez ,pero no pudo y Starscream estaría encantado de arrancarle la cabeza y usarla de advertencia para aquellos que se atreverán a desafiarlo pero esto se consideraría una dictadura y lo más seguro sería que la población temblaria en un principio pero finalmente se levantaria en una revolución y entonces Cybertron caería en otra guerra civil e incluso llegarian a destruir su mundo de una vez por todas, además Optimus aún lo vigilaba, así que Starscream no pudo ponerle las manos encima a Windblade ,pero un día lo haría, no importaba que ella sea esencial para Metroplex o que era delegada de Caminus o lo ayudará a entablar un lazo con las otras colonias , Lo que importaba era acabar con la vida de esa femme tan fastidiosa y no cambiaría de opinión.

"Maldita Windblade. .. " gruño el seeker mientras estaba sentado en su trono y Rattrap suspiraba a su lado.

* * *

Ahora mismo,Windblade estaba de regreso en Cybertron ,las cosas en este mundo estaba lejos de acabar para que se recuperará lentamente de la enfermedad de la guerra. La femme sabía perfectamente que su deber era ayudará a los titanes y Metroplex era su prioridad ,ella nunca dejaría que se desactivada ,menos en los asquerosos servos de Starscream. Windblade al principio pensó que cualquier Rey por más maldito que sea amaba a su pueblo ,pero luego de estar más cerca de Starscream reconoció que el gobernante de Cybertron no pensaba en nadie mas que en si mismo , sabía que incluso utilizaría a Metroplex y a su propia gente para su propio benefició y la sola idea de lo que ese tirano podría hacer con sólo una pizca de poder y su absurdo ego la hacia querer purgar sus tanques.

Windblade debía estar preparada para todo,todo de lo que Starscream fuera capaz de hacer ahora ,necesitaba protegerse hasta que Metroplex este completamente funcionando. Pero ella ya tenía protección garantizada,según Optimus. No era Chromia ya que desde que la femme azul ideó un plan para sacarla de Cybertron y llevarse a Metroplex con ella a Caminus sin importar los sentimientos de ella o en las personas que mató en el proceso ,Winblade se sentía desconfiada hacia su amiga, sabía que haría todo por ella ,pero Windblade sabía que haría cosas que incluso pondrían en peligro la vida de otros y la de ella.

"¿Esto es Cybertron? "

Oh,el plan le estaba hablado

_**Hace un mes** _

_Windblade no hace mucho fue a la tierra por un llamado de Optimus ,fue para informarle sobre algo inusual en la tierra. Windblade tenía la opción de rechazar esta solicitud por sus deberes de delegada ,pero no lo hizo y fue hacia la llamada ,era la primera vez que iba a aquel planeta orgánico pero supo por las cosas que pasaron los habitantes al verse afectados en la guerra de los Cybertronianos. Tampoco estaba muy famirializada con los orgánicos así que sintió una leve emoción al poder estar al menos cerca de uno ,ya que sabía que Optimus no permitiría ningún contacto con ellos. Que sorpresa al llegar a la tierra ¡No tenian una luna! Su satélite al parecer fue destruido ya que vio leves escombros al pasar con su nave cerca de la tierra._

_Al llegar ,Optimus le informó de lo que sucedía, parte de la llamada fue por la luna y otra parte fue para que ella pudiera conocer a un humano. Esto sorprendió a Windblade, pensó que el contacto con los orgánicos sería nulo pero al parecer no fue así y la solicitud que le dijo Optimus la dejó aun más desconcertada_

_"¿Por que, Optimus? "_

_"Windblade, Este humano me a ayudado desde que llegué y le hice una promesa cuando salvó mi vida"_

_"¿Que promesa?"_

_"Prometí llevarlo a Cybertron y conocer todo de nuestro mundo"_

_"O-Optimus eso es...no,eso No-¿Cybertron? Starscream sigue siendo gobernante y en cuanto se entere de este orgánico, él va a mandar a destruirlo "_

_"Lo se ,pero debo cumplirlo Windblade de lo contrario. .."_

_"[¿Tu nombre es Windblade? ]"_

_Ambos bot bajaron la mirada al ver quien les hablaba ,la femme no supo que contestar pero supo que debía ser tratado como cualquier otra persona viva._

_"Si,un gusto conocerte ¿Cuál es tu desig-_

_"[¿Por que tu cuerpo es femenino? No creo que los robots necesiten género. A menos que... ¿Te reproduces de igual manera que nosotros? No me digas que usas panties en tu cuerpo ¿Acaso es esa cosa roja que tienes puesta ahora mismo? Wow, eso se podría considerar que estas desnuda ] " risa_

_Windblade miró a Optimus quien sólo negó con su timon "Escucha,Ella te llevará a Cybertron y podrás conocer todo lo que desees"_

_El humano miró de pedes a timón a la señorita robot "[ ¡Esta bien! Nada me gustaría que pasar el rato con un robot gigante femenino extraterrestre medio desnudo]"_

_Windblade luchó por no hacer un comentario sobre eso ya que debía hablar primero con Optimus "Optimus ¿Podemos hablar en privado?" Preguntó_

_Optimus asintió y miró al humano "Déjanos sólo un momento"_

_El humano simplemente se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_" Lo matarán apenas que lo vean"_

_"Lo se,por eso te llame. Debes evitar que ellos mueran "_

_"¿Ellos?"_

_"Los que intenten matarlo"_

_Windblade levantó sus ópticas con sorpresa y confusión "¿Que?"_

_"Escucha Windblade, Este humano no es como cualquiera de su especie. De hecho es por lejos una de las criaturas más peligrosas que me he encontrado y no nos podemos negar a su solicitud "_

_Windblade se alarmó internamente ,no por las palabras de Optimus,si no por la manera en que las decía ¿Acaso era ...miedo? Si es tan peligroso como decía entonces llevarlo a Cybertron sería el peor de lo errores y Optimus no era tonto._

_"¿Cual es el plan?"_

_Optimus se puso firme "Windblade, la misión es que te hagas amiga de este humano y así tú puedas tener un control de él tanto por la seguridad de otros y por la suya misma"_

_Windblade se sorprendió de las palabras y dejó caer su mentón de la sorpresa " ¿Yo?"_

_"Haz unido colonias que nunca hubiéramos esperado formar un lazo con Cybertron pero sin embargo conseguiste esa hazaña,estoy seguro que podrás lograrlo "_

_"Pero esto es diferente "_

_"No,no lo es. Tu conseguirás hacerte amiga de este humano y si lo logras conseguiras un aliado invaluable que te protegerá y ayudará "_

_"¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

_"Esta en su naturaleza "_

_Windblade lo pensó, Conseguir aliados no esta demás pero este orgánico era diferente y no veía beneficios o siquiera poder en aquel pequeño marco orgánico. Pero si lo que dice Optimus sobre el poder de este orgánico entonces podría ser de ayuda en contra de Starscream ,además siempre puede hacer amigos si es que no es alguien poderoso o valioso._

_"Será un problema con Starscream "_

_"Yo me encargaré de Starscream, le informaré sobre la visita del humano"_

_"Explotará "_

_"Lo se" Windblade se rió_

_"¿Y los demás Cybertronianos? Muchos de ellos están inestables con la guerra ,otros no están acostumbrado a lo orgánico y unos los detestan "_

_"Por eso debes estar siempre junto a él ,asegúrate que nada malo le pase al resto "_

_"¿Y él? "_

_"Te aseguró que no deberás preocuparte por su estado físico ...pero podríamos decir que tiene fallas en su procesador "_

_"Me di cuenta"_

_"La paciencia será esencial para él "_

_"Afortunadamente eso es lo que me sobra"_

_"De acuerdo, te enviaré información necesitaría sobre él y deseo que hagas un informe de su desarrollo en Cybertron "_

_"Lo haré, no te fallare, Optimus"_

_"Confío en ti ,Windblade "_

_Ella camino hacia más allá donde vio al orgánico sentado en una roca "¿Cuando deseas partir?" Preguntó_

_El orgánico volteó a verla "[Ahora mismo,tengo una mochila donde llevaré lo necesario] "_

_Windblade asintió "Esta bien,vamos a la nave entonces "_

_El orgánico bajo de la roca y camino hacia ella mientras se dirigían al barco pero se detuvo al pasar al lado de Optimus_

_"[Suerte con Medaka]"_

_Windblade no hizo ningún comentario a pesar de su curiosidad_

_"Gracias ,espero que tengas un buen viaje"_

_"[Lo mismo digo]"_

_Entonces las puertas de la nave se abrieron y ambos entraron. Windblade indicó donde el orgánico podía acomodarse_

_"Muy bien ,llegaremos a Cybertron en aproximadamente un metacyclo" Recordó que los orgánicos tenían otro nombre para su calendario "Un mes" traducio_

_" [Muy bien, nos divertivermos mucho Windblade-chan]" respondió el organico con diversión_

_Windblade alzó una ceja óptica mientras tocaba los controles para poder ambientarlo para el organico,para que pueda inhalar oxígeno y la gravedad sea la ideal para él. A la femme no le molestaban estos cambios ya que no sentía la diferencia "El viaje será largo así que ponte cómodo..err..."_

_"[Kumagawa Misogi]"_

_Con el paso de tiempo en el viaje, Windblade fue hablando con el humano resultó que no era muy agradable ser llamado todo el tiempo orgánico.A medida que se iban familiarizando, Windblade se daba cuenta que el humano enserio tenía algunas fallas en su procesador y así que se encargó de leer y memorisar todo lo que Optimus le había enviado. El humano fue joven según estándares humanos y se sorprendió al sentir que estaba llevando un sparkling ,también supo que sus necesidades básicas, alimentación y agua ,supo de las enfermedades que les daba a los de su clase e incluso que pasaba después que la comida sea procesada. El humano fue muy honesto y tranquilo la mayor parte del viaje ,haciendo comentarios algo extraños y durmiendo si no hacia nada. Le preguntó sobre Optimus pero él decidió no hablar de eso ._

_La femme habían leído en su mayoría los archivos que Optimus le envió ,pero le faltaba una carpeta más y la dejo para leerla más tarde. Pensó en cómo conseguir comida orgánica y luego recordó los_ Eukariens  _y su mundo natal ,en su mayoría era orgánico así que podría encontrar lo necesario para que se alimentará._

_Y entonces llegaron a Cybertron_

**En Cybertron**

"¿No te sientes incómodo?

"[No, pero pensé que al llegar a un planeta de metal todo cambiaría drásticamente ]" respondió Kumagawa con indiferencia, hasta ahora sólo habían aterrizado en algo parecido en una cochera de naves

"¿Y no lo hizo?" Preguntó mientras ella se ponía en marcha

"[Respiro normalmente y la gravedad esta igual que el de la tierra ]"

"Oh,hay alguien aqui que supo de tu llegada y el oxígeno fue administrado para tu comodidad ,en cuanto a la gravedad siempre fue asi "Ella vio como el chico trataba de seguirle el ritmo al estar trotando ,Windblade disminuyó sus pasos "Ademas,Cybertron y la tierra tienen mucho en comun"

Kumagawa Misogi se rió "[¡Espero que no! La tierra era muy aburrida y por eso decidí irme]" Habló alegremente el chico

Windblade se rió "Entonces espero que este lugar te resulte entretenido " en ese momento la femme recordó sobre mantener vigilado al humano y ambos salieron del almacén. La femme observó la reacción del chico y vio que este se detuvo al contemplar la vista de Cybertron,exactamente en el Sur de Metroplex. Kumagawa se mostró asombrado y maravillado ante la vista del "sol" de Cybertron deslumbrando las torres de la ciudad del titán

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó Windblade con una sonrisa

"[¡Esta increíble ,Los Cybertronianos sin duda tienen un gusto único por la arquitectura! ]" Sono tan emocionado como un sparkling

Windblade se rió " Muy bien,realizaremos un recorrido más tarde,por ahora te mostrare donde podrás alojarte "

Kumagawa sonrió enormemente "[¿Nos quedaremos juntos Windblade-chan~? ¿No te estas acelerando~?]"

Windblade se sintió algo confundida pero antes que ella pudiera hacer una pregunta, el sonido de unos motores llamó su atención y al reconocer ese al vehículo que se acercaba se tranquilizó , hubo un borrón azul y luego el vehículo se transformó unos pasos antes mostrando la forma de una femme de Caminus de color azul. Kumagawa silbo ante aquella transformación

"¡Windblade! " llamó la femme azul mientras se acercaba a ella rápidamente " ¿Por que no avisaste que ya llegaste? ¡Debiste haberlo hecho!"

La femme de negro y rojo sólo se rió "Tranquila ,acabó de llegar y te estaba apunto de mandar un mensaje"

La femme azul arrugo su rostro con desaprobación pero antes de hablar otra ves ,ella bajo la mirada y observó con sorpresa al humano al lado de su pede

"¡Windblade, hay un orgánico cerca de ti!" Gritó alarmada la femme

La femme analizó la reacción de Chromia para tomar un ejemplo de como uno de ellos pudiera reaccionar frente a un orgánico ya que la femme de Caminus no tuvo mucho contacto con orgánicos . También observó que Kumagawa le sonreía con inocencia

"[¡Un gusto señorita!]"

"¿¡Windblade, este orgánico acaso me esta hablando?!"

Oh,Windblade había olvidado que Chromia como algunos de los Cybertronianos no apreciaba a los orgánicos y no los veían como "alguien" si no como un "algo" así como una piedra de carne,normalmente era denominados como sacos de carnes.

Windblade no aprobó este comportamiento "Chromia,Es un invitado así que se mas educada" sabia de sobra que a muchos no les gustaba que les llamara segun la composición de su cuerpo, como a ella no le gustaba que le digan lata.

Chromia la miró con confusión y sorpresa ¿Tratarlo de igual manera? ¡Que absurdo!

"[Me temo que no escuché tu nombre,señorita]"

La femme azul gruño al humano por su voz tan asquerosa "Silencio,carne"

"¡Chromia!"

"[¡Oh ,no importa. Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto!]" Kumagawa sonaba tan alegre y tranquilo

Windblade sintió casi lastima por el orgánico, Acababa de llegar a Cybertron y la primera interacción con alguien (a pesar de no ser cybertroniano ) es tratado como un pedazo de escoria . Pero también fue una lástima de parte de Chromia ya que tenía que acostumbrarse del orgánico por que se estaba quedando con ellas.

"Chromia ,déjalo en paz"

"¿Enserio? ¡Vas a una misión de Optimus y traes un orgánico a Cybertron ¡A Cybertron! ¿¡Y esperas que no diga nada?!" Preguntó molesta "¡¿Por que lo trajiste!? ¿¡Se coló!? ¡Por que si se coló en tu barco entonces podemos enviarlo devuel-"

La femme se molestó por esto recordándole mucho a la forma rápida dé hablar de Blurr"¡Chromia,no es ningún colado ,es un invitado y debes tratarlo con respetó! "

La femme azul se burló "Si claro..." murmuró "¡¿Y por que obedeces a Optimus?! Tú no eres uno de sus soldados!"

Kumagawa estaba bostezando ,ver pelear a dos robots femeninas era entretenido pero lo era más cuando se agarraban a disparos y puños ,no gritos ya que la violencia siempre fue la solución.

"¡No aceptó esto!" Escupió Chromia "¡En cuanto Starscream se enteré lo matará y tendrá una escusa para matarte a ti también!"

"Chromia ,no me pasará nada y Kumagawa es un inofensivo humano "

"¿Lo llamas por su designación? ¡Windblade, oh por Solus Prime..!"

Kumagawa no pudo evitar reírse ante la exageración de la mujer robot ,este lugar sería divertido y si no. La sonrisa retorcida del humano adolecente creció [ _Si este lugar no empiza a dejar de ser aburrido._..] Pensó el humano [ _Los haré entretenerme a mi modo]_

* * *

Esto iba ser un one-shot pero si desean puede ser un fic con más capítulos ,sólo diganlo :)


End file.
